


Dragnell Brothers

by eL27



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: "Berurusan dengan satu Dragneel saja menyusahkan. Apalagi harus dua-duanya."





	Dragnell Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> dapat ide cerita ini setelah nonton movie Fairy Tail Dragon Cry, kemudian bermain-main ke Pinterest dan mendapat pict Zeref dan Natsu seperti, jadilah ide liar kembali beraksi :') semoga suka walaupun mungkin karakternya OOC ya :')

Gray Fullbuster itu tampan, meski ada tambahan manis-manisnya sedikit. Maka tidak heran, setelah Gray ketahuan putus dari pacar terakhirnya, Laxus Dreyar, cucu dari kepala sekolahnya saat ini akan banyak sekali yang mengantri untuk memenangkan hati sang pangeran es itu. Entah itu murid perempuan bahkan laki-laki sekali pun. Pesona dari Gray Fullbuster si pangeran es tidak terelakkan.

Jam istirahat berdentang sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dan sejak lima menit yang lalu pula Gray yang berada di kantin harus menahan risih ketika mendapati seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya terus saja menempeli dirinya.

"Juvia, menyingkirlah sedikit!" dengus Gray sedikit mendorong gedis berambut biru itu. Juvia memberikan reaksi yang diluar dugaan. Gadis itu berteriak histeris hanya karena Gray memegang bahunya, kemudian mimisan. Serius, mimisan! Kenapa juga gadis itu harus mimisan?

Erza Scarlet, gadis berambut scarlet yang juga sahabat baik Gray tertawa keras. Ia cukup menikmati tingkah konyol orang-orang yang mencoba mendekati Gray. Menurutnya, menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya ketika melihat siswa atau siswi patah hati karena Gray atau bereaksi berlebihan seperti Juvia itu ketika berhadapan dengan Gray.

"Serius, Gray. Pesonamu itu mengerikan!" tukas Erza. Gray merengut tidak terima, tangannya mengaduk kesal jus jeruk yang telah dipesannya.

"Berisik, Erza!" tukas Gray. Erza tertawa lagi mendengar dengusan dari Gray.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gray. Kau benar-benar putus dari Laxus?" tanya Erza. Gray mengangguk-angguk sambil mengaduk jus jeruknya. "Kenapa?" tanya Erza lagi.

"Laxus berselingkuh dengan Freed. Mana mungkin aku mau diselingkuhi seperti itu!" tukas Gray mendengus.

Erza meringis kecil. Sebenarnya, dirinya sendiri juga mendengar kabar itu. Kabar bahwa Laxus berselingkuh dari Gray dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Freed Justine, kemudian Gray meminta putus dari Laxus.

"Hai, Gray, Erza!" sapa seseorang kemudian duduk di sebelah Erza.

"Hai, Lucy," sapa Erza. Gray hanya mengangguk kecil pada gadis berambut pirang itu, Lucy.

"Tadi aku melihat Lissana dan Levi memapah Juvia ke UKS. Apa itu karenamu lagi, Gray?" tanya Lucy terkekeh.

Gray mendengus mendengarnya. "Itu bukan salahku!" sangkal Gray. "Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya," tambah Gray.

"Aku rasa itu wajar bagi gadis yang mendapat perhatian dari seseorang yang ia suka," ucap Lucy.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku bahkan hanya tahu namanya saja!" tukas Gray sebal.

Erza dan Lucy sama-sama terkekeh.

"Terima saja nasibmu ini jika kau adalah pangeran es incaran para gadis dan laki-laki, Gray," ucap Erza. Gray merengut lagi. Jika saja Gray bukan sahabatnya, Erza mungkin sudah berteriak gemas dan jatuh cinta ketika melihat tingkah merajuk Gray itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gray. Aku dengar si pangeran es ini sedang patah hati?" tanya Lucy mencomot kentang goreng pesanannya.

"Ayolah! Itu berita sudah satu minggu yang lalu!" tukas Gray. "Kenapa masih mengungkit-ungkitnya!"

"Berita itu akan terus menjadi perbincangan sampai kau mendapatkan kekasih baru, Gray," ucap Lucy. Gray mendengus tidak peduli.

"Hei, Lucy!" panggil Erza.

"Hmm?" tanya Lucy berdehem menoleh pada Erza.

"Hanya perasaanku saja... atau duo Dragneel itu memang menatap ke arah kita?" tanya Erza sedikit berbisik.

Lucy mengerutkan kening kemudian mendongak, tatapannya meneliti setiap sudut kantin demi mencari entitas yang Erza maksud. Dan benar saja, di sudut kantin Lucy melihat duo Dragneel alias Dragneel bersaudara sedang menatap pada meja mereka.

"Kira-kira kenapa, ya?" tanya Lucy. "Aku belum pernah berbicara pada mereka sebelumnya. Zeref Dragneel si kakak duduk di kelas tiga yang mempunyai senyum menawan namun tersimpan sejuta makna di baliknya, dan Natsu Dragneel si adik duduk di kelas satu yang sering berpikiran mesum tidak terkira." Gray mengernyit mendengar penjelasan dari Lucy.

"Kau bilang tidak kenal mereka, tapi kau menjelaskan dengan jelas siapa mereka," ucap Gray.

"Aku hanya mendengar dari gosip-gosip saja, Gray," ucap Lucy.

"Lalu kenapa mereka menatap ke arah kita? Aku juga merasa tidak pernah berbicara pada mereka sebelumnya," ucap Erza.

"Lupakan saja! Tidak ada urusannya dengan kita, kan?" tanya Gray kemudian menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Tunggu, Gray! Mereka berjalan kemari!" tukas Lucy.

"Huh?" tanya Gray bingung.

"Mereka benar-benar kemari, Gray!" tukas Erza ikut-ikutan.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Gray.

"Lalu, tentu saja kau ikut bersama kami, prince," ucap suara asing dari belakang Gray. Gray segera menoleh ke belakang. Ia mengernyit ketika mendapati Dragneel bersaudara itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Huh?" tanya Gray memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Natsu Dragneel, pemuda berambut pink itu menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat tatapan bingung Gray. Ekspresi Gray saat ini membuat Natsu berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai Gray.

"Maukah kau ikut bersama kami, Gray Fullbuster?" tanya Zeref Dragneel dibarengi dengan senyuman menawan bak malaikat namun mempunyai niat sepicik iblis d ibalik senyumnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gray. "Aku tidak mengenal kalian!" tukas Gray.

"Ah... itu menyakitkan sekali jika kau tidak mengenal kami, prince." Natsu memegang sebelah dadanya merasa tersakiti. "Maka dari itu, ikutlah bersama kami dan kita akan belajar mengenal satu sama lain," tambah Natsu.

"A-a-ah tid—"

"Prince, kami sedikit memaksa." Gray mendadak bungkam ketika Zeref lebih dulu menyela ucapannya dan berlutut di hadapannya. Tangan Zeref pun segera menarik tangan kiri Gray. Gray semakin bungkam, apalagi saat Natsu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Zeref sebelumnya.

Suasana kantin menjadi hening seketika. Mereka seperti melihat drama picisan antara Gray dan Dragneel bersaudara.

"May I, prince?" tanya Zeref dan Natsu bersamaan, dibarengi dengan kecupan mesra di punggung tangan kanan dan kiri Gray. Gray tidak bisa berkata-kata, bahkan ketika Zeref dan Natsu perlahan menarik Gray pergi dari lingkungan kantin.

Gray menoleh pada Lucy dan Erza yang masih terdiam setelah melihat adegan live di depan mereka. Gray memberikan tatapan minta tolong pada dua sahabatnya itu, namun sia-sia. Zeref dan Natsu sudah lebih dulu membawa Gray menjauh dari jangkauan sahabatnya.

Lucy menghembuskan napas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan sejak tadi. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan.

"Berurusan dengan satu Dragneel saja menyusahkan." Lucy bergumam. "Apalagi harus dua-duanya?" lanjutnya.

Erza mengambil kue strawberry yang dipesannya dan mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan ucapan Lucy. "Kasihan sekali, Gray. Semoga Tuhan melindunginya. Amen."

 

 

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> ending apa inihh ya ampun :') maafkan dengan keendingan yang gaje ini. untuk adegan selanjutnya atau mungkin apa yang Dragneel bersaudara lakukan pada Gray, kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri seperti apa. Kembangkan saja imajinasi liar fujo kalian. Salam. Terima kasih sudah mampir hari ini :')


End file.
